


Dreams of Our Souls

by UltimateDayDreamer



Category: Fragile Dreams
Genre: AU-Guild and Fantasy, Crow is a thief of hearts, M/M, Mature content much later-rating change imminent, Seto is a cleric, Seto sick of being taken for a girl, evil guy is evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateDayDreamer/pseuds/UltimateDayDreamer
Summary: Seto finally has a job as a cleric under the Master Linet, one of the greatest clerics in Cynefin. He thought he’d have time to learn his new trade under his master’s safe guidance, but fate has different plans. They receive a cry for help for the Port town of Thallasso: a plague has taken hold of its populace. The young man didn’t expect to be thrown into a battle against a god, and meeting a boy who enjoyed stealing things, including his heart.I suck at summaries and I apologise for that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not my first story, either written or posted. This is my debut story for AO3. My profile on Fanfiction is TAPSfan, but I’ll be moving stories over to here when I have the time. This is also the first multi chapter of Fragile Dreams, I have a few one shots. I have to say I’m excited to see the stories for this fandom. It’s not as active as a few other fandoms, but it was small to begin with. At least it isn’t dead here like it is on fan fiction. So, enjoy the story. I welcome creative criticism, so please review!

Echoes. Seto was accustomed to echoes. The large halls of marble that made up the mansion were almost always empty. The large staff seemed to appear out of thin air as he had never actually witnessed them walking through the halls. He, however, did. Seto has begun his apprenticeship not one year earlier under Master Linet, a highly regarded cleric of not only Cynefin, but the entire continent. He had studied in one of the few universities that the sparkling city had to offer, but he was still unsure as to how his mediocre skills came under the attention of one such as Linet.  
This man had pulled Seto from the university, taking him under his wing. This meant staying in an overly spacious mansion that served as Master Linet’s home.  
Seto has gawked when he first saw the glistening glass windows, taller than himself, as they lined the building grey stone facade. Three stories of pure craftsmanship and elegance was now his home. While it was unnerving to be suddenly moved into such a rich atmosphere, Seto found that the endless marble and ivory wood works were not cold. The vibrancy only served to emphasis the warm light that came through those windows. Everything felt light and clean. Fitting for a cleric, even if the riches still proved to daunt the young boy.  
Very few people visited his master. Though the rooms were not empty. A large portion of the building was dedicated to a sea of books covering every facet of healing and nature that could be found. Many in languages Seto could not yet read. Master Linet was currently teaching Seto one of these foreign tongues, but there were so many more that it seemed impossible. Rooms that did not contain books might house collections of fauna. Some more rare than jewels, but infinitely more useful to humanity. A greenhouse was also on the ground as Seto’s master grew countless plants to aid his research and his work. It was not wonder why even the most privileged nobles sought Linet out for any ailment, no matter how trifling.  
Today, Seto was delivering a letter that had just arrived. The maid who had taken it insisted that it be given to master cleric immediately, no matter his current activity. Seto had never seen any of the other staff flustered before. He looked down at the letter again as he made his way down the marble halls, his shoes slightly clicking. The envelope in which the letter was contained was stark white with faint embroidered shapes that could be felt with the pads of his fingers. The stamp was made of silver wax, melted onto the envelope and stamped with what looked to be a rose and thorn image. Seto was not all that familiar with the different noble houses and their stamps, and he could never recall seeing this one in his short time under Linet. Whoever they were, they were obviously important.  
The apprentice finally reached a alder wood door, inconspicuous compared to the foyer doors and those leading to the dining room. He knocked on the door with two light taps, and he received a soft “enter.” The room was simple enough. Bright light washed over every surface, warming the room despite Fall fast approaching. Master Linet was pouring over some texts concerning a new flower found in the mountains of Ethear.  
“Master, a letter just came. I don’t recognized the stamp, but the maid who did seemed a bit frantic.” Seto held out the letter in both hands as the cleric turned. His face still exhibiting the wise patience that Seto has come to know, though a hint of curious agitation could be found in the those ice blue eyes. The letter was taken from the boy’s hands and as eyes settled upon the stamp they widened slightly. It was the most surprised expression that had come across the man’s face, as far Seto knew. This was serious. Taking out the pristine paper from the envelopes, the contents were taken in swiftly. Concern quickly replaced what surprise still lingered.  
“It seems we must leave immediately, young Seto. We are needed in Thalasso. A plague seems to have arisen and taken hold of much of the population.” His apprentice felt a twinge of apprehension in his gut. A plague? The last plague was well over fifty years ago. Where did this one come from? What were it’s effects? Was it deadly?  
The master cleric looked upon his apprentice with amusement. It was easy to see the thoughts running through the young boy’s mind. It was one of the reasons he had chosen the boy. Certainly, there had been students far more adept, but they lacked a certain softness that the auburn boy seemed to have radiating from him. His Byzantine eyes always carried kindness and reassurance. It was something that just couldn’t be taught.  
“Relax, apprentice. I was young when I aided during the last plague, but I know it can be done. I want you to take precautions, however. I don’t need to lose my student to an illness.”  
Seto nodded softly. “Yes, sir.”  
“Good.” Linet turned back to his studies. “Now, go pack. Only the necessities.”  
Knowing that he was dismissed, Seto left the room to follow his master’s directions. He couldn’t help feeling that something was going to happen. His life was going to change again. He just didn’t know if it was for better or worse.  
—————  
A carriage left the mansion only an hour later as it thread itself through the cobbled streets. Seto peered out of the curtained window to see people slowly trickling onto the streets. Families strolled through shops as the children grew excited to see candy and toys. A sad smile made it’s way onto the boy’s face, eyes moving to seek refuge from those happy faces. He couldn’t remember the last time he had such carefree times.  
Much like Master Linet’s mansion, the rest of Cynefin glowed brightly under any light. The entire city was made of grey rock, white wood, and sparkling glass. It was as if the entire city was a lantern for the continent. Seto loved his city. But since the passing of his grandfather, it still seemed empty even with the tens of thousands of people residing there. He had only stayed in university as it was his grandfathers wish to see him through it in the first place.  
Now, For the first time, he would see the world outside of his beloved city. He was actually excited to see what other towns looked like without using descriptions from books or stencil drawings to paint the images. His master had said they were traveling to Thalasso. From his studies in geography, Seto knew that this was a major port town. Only half as big as Cynefin, Thalasso still boasted a fair income from their import and export. It was also famous for its guilds. Cynefin had no guilds. Those who chose to train in magic such as wizards or clerics were hired privately if they stayed in the city. Fighters were placed in the army or as private bodyguards. Rogues and thieves were few and far between as they were harshly prosecuted by the courts. The few that existed within the walls of the lantern city were also privately hired as stealers of information or placed incriminating material on others. If caught, those who hired them wouldn’t make a single move to save them.  
Thalasso was the exact opposite. The town had no army, and only a few noble families. None were rich enough to permanently retain more than one wizard, cleric, and fighter. So, those who didn’t have the luck of being taken on by those families joined guilds. Guilds apparently had a leader, a manager of sorts, who took requests for jobs. Members of the guild could take the job and (if completed) took the reward offered by the client. Part of the money went to the guild as they normally had a living space for the members and that money served as upkeep.  
Seto found it fascinating that people would join a function such as a guild. What if the person wasn’t skilled enough to do things alone? Did people group up and split the reward? Clerics certainly shouldn’t go alone on anything other than requests for a doctor. The individuals in guilds were supposedly hardened by life and unsavoury companions at best. Would he meet some of these characters? Master Linet had said that many people in the town were sick. It was likely some would be from the guilds, unless their clerics were capable. But, then why call on Seto’s master? Thalasso was a two day carriage ride from Cynefin even with the least amount of stops taken for the horses.  
The apprentice looked toward the older man who was reading through some material he had deemed useful for the excursion. He didn’t seem concerned, but Master Linet kept his worries close to him. He very rarely voiced any until he was sure others needed to know. Right now, Seto didn’t need to know. So, Seto moves his eyes back to the passing scenery. The carriage had finally come to the outer gates, soldiers speaking with the driver as to their reason for leaving and when their return would be. Leaving the gates behind gave Seto another thrill. There was no turning back now. Most apprentices didn’t travel outside of the city until they reached adept level. He was venturing outside of it- for a plague no less! This would certainly be an experience worth remembering.  
————————  
The carriage hadn’t stopped until the moon was high in the sky. It allowed a few hours of sleep at a wayward house before they set out again after an early breakfast. It wasn’t until midday they could see the ruins of the ancient city,Fortuna, peaking out from the horizon. The city was once the queen of the continent over 300 years ago. It had boasted thousands of merchants selling the most beautiful crafts to be seen. The king and queen of the time lived in the largest palace to date- even the ruined facade was larger and more beautiful than the palace in Cynefin with is glass ceiling and miles of gardens.  
The carriage rattled along the broken stone road of the city. Seto could see people digging, writing, and drawing in sporadic areas of the ruins. Archaeologists. He had always wondered how one became a student of history. He knew there was a university for it, but his grandfather insisted that the young boy become a cleric. Seto didn’t have the heart to look for anything else when he passed. Very few people spared them a glance as they were too enraptured by their studies.  
The horses rested just outside Fortuna. Seto’s master had said little on their trip, choosing instead to research whatever the plague was. Not that Seto didn’t agree with that approach. He was just bored. He had been so focused on working hard when they arrived in Thalasso that he had neglected to bring any reading material for the trip there.  
Nibbling on some cheese and dried fruits, Seto observed the pasture they had stopped near. He supposed this was farming land during Fortuna’s existence. It seemed not one lived here since. Not even a lonely cabin could be found in the area. Maybe it was out of respect for the city?  
Hours past, and the sun was just dipping toward the earth before their tired carriage reached the port town.  
The streets, while still busy, did not hold nearly the amount of people Seto had been expecting. Maybe he was just too accustomed to his large city, or the plague had done quite a bit of damage already. The carriages didn’t slow down as it entered the streets, finding its way to their final location with ease. It was an in by the name of The Siren. A play on mythology, and Seto couldn’t help but find it appropriate. The building was made of a dark wood that was once beautiful before the sea air wore it down. Despite that, there was a homey charm to the inn. The inner foyer was coloured in dark reds and browns, maps of both the town and the sea dotting the walls. Soft lanterns flowed along the walls, leading to the reception. It was more comforting than he had expected. Maybe the seaside style wasn’t as rough as he had expected. He was led upstairs with Master Linet and shown his own room with Linet’s next to his.  
The older man turned to his apprentice, giving a rare but kind smile. “Get some rest. The days will be long from here on. I am not fully sure what we are up against, and many people here are sick. I’ll get you shortly after dawn so we can prepare for our first wave of patients.” With that, Linet gave a short nod before retiring to his room. Seto hoped the man would actually sleep. He had a habit of putting of such things for his own health in lieu of his research.  
Seto’s room was spacious enough to fit a bed in the middle of the wall, a desk opposite the bed, and a small wardrobe. Not that he really needed it. He only had one change of clothes besides a night tunic and what he was already wearing. His cleric outfit, which he would wear tomorrow, was a simple blue ensemble. A cerulean, long sleeved tunic reached a few inches above his knees and was accompanied with a cloak of a darker hue. Brown pants covered his legs, and he opted for simple, knee high brown boots. A waist belt fashioned with small bags and pockets served to hold a mini journal and basic supplies needed. Other than his pouch necklace, he wore no distinguishing pieces of jewelry or religious totems. Seto, unlike some other clerics he knew, saw no reason for anything more complicated that what he had. He was meant to heal, and his skills should speak to what he was. His clothes should only serve more practical purposes.  
Setting out his outfit, Seto changed into his sleeping tunic and settled in for the night. He was sure he would be exhausted the next time he set foot in this room, and he certainly did not want to disappoint Master Linet because he failed to rest well enough. Yes, he’s get his test and work hard. He’s prove to his master that he made the correct choice in apprentice. With that resolve, Seto closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Plague of dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto and Master Linet make it the port town of Thalasso. They find that most of their patients are still unconscious, leaving few clues as to how they came to be sick. And Seto runs into an interesting boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a long chapter but if I had cut it off before he met Crow it would have been ridiculously short.

Seto moves quickly through the rows of cots as he made his way to the other end of the room. They had already been there for hours, but no head way seemed to be in sight. The stricken had already been placed in an emptied warehouse in an attempt to keep the rest of the town safe. Most of the sick were currently unconscious. Many of them had wet coughs that sounded from their chests, and their skin had turned sickly grey. The first to succumb to the plague had awakened not ten minutes earlier. Seto had been sent for clean water and and herbs.  
Master Linet had seemed to think they would help after he saw their eyes. The two that had awakened possessed thin blue rings around their irises. He had yet to explain why this was so important, but time was of the essence. They had no idea if this plague was fatal or what phases the sick would go through. Giving them their water, Seto set about crushing and mixing the herbs as his master directed with great care. He couldn’t mess this up, and he was glad that he was being given a chance to prove himself. The finished product was given to Linet as he smoothed the mixture along their tongues.  
“Let us give the mixture some time. If in an hour they do not seem better, then we have to think again.” Linet spoke to Seto in a hushed tone. He didn’t want to give off false hope. So, Seto merely nodded and went about checking on the many others packed in the makeshift hospital. He was disappointed to find that no others had woken up, but he had also learned from some of the other clerics aiding him and his master that the two that had awakened did so after a week. The only thing the local clerics could do was keep them hydrated best they could. As he made his way through his rounds, Master Linet approached with a list in hand.  
“The rings around their eyes are fading. It seems that remedy works. Fantastic job putting it together.” Seto beamed, both happy at the praise and the fact that people would in fact be healing under his Master’s diligent care. The list was held out and Seto took it, glancing it over. It was more of the herbs he had used. Well, they’d certainly need it on hand. There were so many people here, and more could still become sick.  
“Procure more of these supplies. I’m sure no one will give you any trouble with the amount needed. This town is fighting against this together. Now, go quickly, I need you back here.”  
Seto gave a firm nod before dashing out of the warehouse. He ran along the docks, following the dirt road that led back into town. There, he found the dispenser’s shoppe with little trouble. All dispensers place a very clear sign with a well-known symbol for potions. Even people who could not read could identify the shoppe with ease. Seto entered, a bell announcing his presence. An older woman came out from the back, smelling of a freshly brewed treacle that the apprentice could not quite place.  
“Yes, young man?” The woman was a person of few words, it seemed, but not one of rude presence. While she went straight to the point, Seto did not feel as if he was interrupting. He placed the list on the table for the shoppe owner to read. “My master and I need these herbs, please. There for the ill quarantined in the warehouse.”  
Pausing to read the list, the woman’s silver eyes seemed to not betray any surprise at the request- if she felt any that is. She gave a soft smile before moving to the back again. Seto year her speak softly to someone before coming back to speak with the apprentice. “We will get the supplies together. Just wait a moment, darling.”  
Relieved that he in fact had not experienced any difficulties, Seto stepped outside for a moment. Things were going more wonderfully than he had hoped.  
*****************  
Cat-green eyes narrowed as a glint of blue shifted in his peripheral vision. Turning from his hidden position in the alley, he eyed the girl that came from the shoppe. The dispenser’s? The young man took in the blue and brown outfit; the dark blue cloak lightly billowed around the small frame. The tunic looked more like a dress, and the pants, leggings. A rather plain outfit compared to most young girls who wanted to grab attention, but the amount of blue and the waist belt also hinted that she was a cleric. Or at least an apprentice. He smirked. She wasn’t from around here, or he would have seen her before. Maybe an easy target?  
The man waltzed up the girl with confidence. Even if she didn’t have anything on her, flirting was always fun.  
“ Excuse me.”  
Seto jumped slightly before turning to see the owner of the smoky voice that had interrupted his musings. What he saw was a young man, a little older than himself, wearing slightly baggy dark gray or black (he really couldn’t tell) pants. He could only glimpse what he assumed was a tight black shirt under a very dark wine cloak that seemed bunched around his neck. His outfit was completed with nicknacks, little shiny accessories that the boy seemed to be attached to as they made no sense to apprentice.Seto’s eyes trailed up to the boy’s thin face where he noticed a single earring in one ear. This guy really liked shiny objects. His eyes stood out the most. They were calculating, but not cold- and the most striking shade of green he had ever seen. Raven black hair framed his face in a messy but not unkept way. The boy was smiling, but Seto felt on edge. He had never been approached like this before, and he had no idea who this person was or why they had chosen him of all people.  
“H-hello...” Seto mentally berated himself as his voice came out soft. Great, he sounded like a girl. Great first impression. Of course, the boy wasn’t bothered at all. He was still working under the impression that Seto was a girl, anyway. The soft voice only served to keep that assumption. What the boy hadn’t expected were eyes that looked like jewels. Looking at Seto, he had been taken aback at how cute this girl actually was. Auburn hair, while cut short, was layered around a soft face. And while he had seen fuller lips on other girls, the ones that adorned this girl’s face weren’t thin. Perfectly proportioned. But the eyes... the young man almost forgot the reason he was speaking to her in he first place looking into them. They were a dark amber, or purple. There was a word for it, the young man would find it. Despite their dark color, they glowed as bright as that bejeweled ring he had stolen a few weeks earlier. He loved shiny things.  
The raven haired boy snapped out of his daze, leaning closer to the girl with a sharp grin. “Couldn’t help but notice you’re new ‘round here. There are a lot a nasty guys in a place like this. A cutie like you shouldn’t be wandering around by yerself.” Seto blinked at the boy. Wait...What! He flushed indignantly as he backed away.  
“Excuse me?! Do you think I’m a girl!?” Seto grabbed onto his tunic, attempting to stop his hands from shaking due to his mortification. Did he really look that feminine? Was it his face? He was so consumed by his embarrassment that he failed to see the older boy looking him over again. The raven haired man could have sworn this person was a girl, but looking more closely, he could see that there was certainly no bosom to be found. He snickered as he saw the embarrassed look on the, apparently, boy’s face. Said boy sent the best glare he could manage toward this new found harassment who only found it more amusing. The snickering grew into loud laughter as the older boy grabbed his stomach . “I totally thought you were a girl! Oh my god! You’re even wearing a dress!”  
Seto’s anger flared. “I’m not wearing a dress! It’s a tunic!”  
“Oh really?” A Cheshire grin formed on the others face. A sudden noise was heard as the other boy’s hand landed on the outside of the shoppe, effectively trapping Seto. The apprentice felt his heart rate pick up as he was suddenly almost nose to nose with the strange boy. “You blush like a girl. All shy and embarrassed.”  
“You’re in my personal space! And I don’t even know who you are!”  
“Crow.”  
The auburn haired boy looked at his darker counterpart with confusion.  
“C-R-O-W. Crow. That’s my name so don’t you forget it. Honestly, you should be thankful I’m talking to ya, I’m in the best guild this place has to offer.” Somehow, Seto doubted that. What guild could make use of this overconfident moron? What did he even do? And who could stand living with him for more than a day? “Now tell me your name.”  
“Seto” was the muttered response as the blue clad figure attempted to move away, following the wall but was once again trapped behind a deceptively strong arm.  
“Hey, you can’t just run off on me.” The amused look in those cat eyes was quickly replaced with agitation. “I’m being nice to ya.”  
Seto huffed as he tried to shrink against the wall. “You call this nice?”  
Before Crow (Seto still thought it was a weird name) could open his mouth, the woman from the shoppe opened the door. She blinked as she took in the situation in front of her. Putting her hands on her hips, the woman turned a hard eye on Crow.  
“Crow. I would refrain from bothering my clients. This boy is running an important errand and you’re nothing but trouble. “  
“Oh come on, Miss Sylvia, I was just saying hi.” The raven haired boy wrapped an arm around the smaller boy’s shoulders. Sylvia, Seto felt bad he hadn’t asked her name, only rolled her eyes. “You’re only nice if you think your going to get something. Now, leave, you may be in a guild but that won’t protect you from the guards.”  
Crow smirked as his arm slowly pulled away. “Fine.” He turned and winked at the other boy. “See you around.” The boy turned as slinked into the alley next to the shoppe. The apprentice released a sigh of relief now that his personal space was no longer in jeopardy. “Honey.” Seto looked up at the shoppe owner. She looked a little concerned. “You might want to check yourself. That piece of work is a thief for one of the guilds. Make sure you have everything on you, or at least everything you care about.”  
A swelling of panic set in as the boy patted down his person. Everything seemed to be ok...until he felt around his neck. His pouch necklace! It had his favorite items in it! Even the last connection he had to his grandfather. Tears started to form in his eyes. He couldn’t chase after the other boy, he had to bring back the herbs. Plus, he doubted he’d actually see the guy again after he stole something. Feeling hopeless he tried to put on a brave face. The people laying ill in that warehouse mattered more at the moment.  
Noticing the boy’s sudden sadness, the woman opened the door slightly, speaking to someone before returning her attention to the spiraling boy in front of her. “Go after him.” Wide eyes looked up at her.  
“He took something important, that’s obvious. My husband can deliver the herbs. You chase that troublemaker down and get back whatever he took. He went to the right behind you. You can still catch up.”  
Seto looked at her for a second in disbelief. That feeling was soon overtaken by hope. Quickly giving her the payment for the herbs, and some extra for the delivery, Seto took off behind the shoppe in an attempt to spot his harasser. He couldn’t spot the raven hair or the cat green eyes, sending another wave of panic through his body. That is, until he heard a cackle from above him.  
“You noticed pretty fast. I’ll give ya that.” Said boy was perched on the took of the shoppe. His eyes glittered with mischief as he held up the necklace. “So, what’s so special about this? It just looks like a little dirty pouch to me.  
He tossed it into the air, catching it in his fist as it came back down. Seto felt both anger and desperation as he watched his most prized possession he tossed around like a rock.  
“If it’s so boring to you, then why did you take it?!” Apart from the obvious reason, this guy had zero respect for anyone or anything, but he could have stolen money. It would have served a much better purpose. The troublemaker crosses his arms and he smirked.  
“Why? Cause you look like fun to mess with. I don’t need any other reason.”  
His snarky expression was met with one of annoyance and slight fury. Fun? Seto didn’t have time for this! There were sick people in need of his help! His master would be wondering were he was, and he couldn’t disappoint him after he took the boy in when he could have chosen anyone else. “I need that back! I don’t have time to mess around! People are sick, don’t you care?”  
That seemed to have gotten his attention...  
Scratch that. His smirk only grew.  
“Alright then...how’s about this: you catch me and I’ll give this back. It should only take a minute or two to find out if you can.” With that said, the thief took off across the roof, disappearing as he jump behind the building. Seto was frozen in shock for a moment, starring at the space the older boy had occupied. This guy was serious?! Shaking his head, violet eyes narrowed in determination. He couldn’t just let this guy walk all over him. He took off in the other’s direction, hoping he could still spot the raven haired trickster by the time he peaked around the corner.  
Seto did see him, the trouble maker was laughing and twirling as he waited for his pursuer to comes closer. He dangled the pouch out as Seto ran closer.  
“So, you decided to participate? Good for you!”  
If the auburn haired boy could pass steam through his ears, it probably would have happened then and there. He lunged forward to take the pouch back. It was snatched out of his reach just as his fingers brushed against the material. Cackling laughter accompanied the dark clothed figure as Seto watched him take off. Hugging softly, he took after the thief. But he also knew that he could keep this up for long. He needed to go back and aid master Linet.  
Chasing the other boy through the streets, Seto found himself once again along the piers. He found Crow climbing up the mast of a ship.  
“For gods sakes! Is he serious?!” The other boy was too high for Seto to see properly, but he was sure that infuriating smirk was fixed on his face. Taking in a deep breath, Seto began to climb the mast, starting with the shrouds. He was clumsy at first, but he managed to gain his footing amongst the ropes. Looking up, he could see Crow only a few feet above him. That was when he heard a shout. The other boy’s figure suddenly seemed to come closer. Seto let out a horrified gasp. He was falling!  
Seto tried to grab at his tormenter as he fell past. His fingers barely grasped at fabric that did not remain for long. He could only watch as raven hair thrashed wildly as the young man fell. It seemed to be occurring in slow motion, but Crow finally landed with a loud splash as his body entered the ocean.  
Flustered and terrified, the young apprentice shimmied his way down as carefully and as quickly as he could. Reaching the deck, he looked to where the other had landed.  
“Crow! Crow! Please be ok!”  
Just as he was about to throw himself into the salty water, Crow appeared at the surface, sputtering and coughing. Relief flooded his senses and he reached out to grab the other boy’s hand. When he was safely on the ship’s deck, Seto checked him over for injuries.  
“Hey! C’mon, I’m fine. It was just a little fall.” The apprentice could only look at him with disbelief as the other brushed him off.  
“A little fall? You call that a little fall!?” Seto couldn’t control his anger now. “That was the dumbest stunt I’ve ever seen! You could’ve killed yourself! And for what? A stupid game!!”  
Crow’s eyes widened as what he believed to be a meek boy thoroughly berated him. Smirking, he tossed pouch he had stolen and chuckled as the other stuttered and fumbled to catch it.  
“I said, I’m fine. But thanks.” Reaching out, he tussled soft auburn hair. Pouting, Seto pushed his hand off, the other one clutching his prize. “What’s so special about it anyway?”  
Seto stared as him for a moment before slowly opening the pouch. He carefully took out a blue stone. “This is the only thing I have left of my grandfather. He loved it, and called it his lucky stone.” Ugh, now Crow felt...guilty. He’d never felt like that before. Stupid kid and his precious stone.  
“Here.” Seto jumped a little as a hand thrusted something in his face. A black and silver skull ring glinted slightly under the bright rays of the sun.  
“What’s this?” Seto took the ring from the palm of a tanned calloused hand. Rolling the glinting metal around, taking it in from all directions he could tell it was important. It was well taken care of, polished even in the ridges. “It’s my ring. One of my favorites. Think of it as an apology and a my offer of friendship. Or whatever.”  
“Friendship?”  
Seto glances up from the ring and looks into the others eyes. Bright green didn’t show any malice or teasing barbs, but honesty. He smiled...a friend.  
A smile that was soon captured by warm lips in a chaste kiss.  
Byzantine eyes widened in surprise. He found his eyes were only thing that could move. The rest of his body froze, unwilling to answer any of his mind’s commands. Well, except for his heart. It was beating as fast as a hummingbird, and just as fragile. Why did it feel like it was so excited it could burst? Was that normal? Was that just the shock? And his face felt like it was burning!  
Finally, his lips were released and he stumbled backwards, his hand flying up to lips.  
“You just..!”  
The boy, Crow, seemed nonchalant about the whole thing. “What? Friends give each other kisses right? I read that in a book.”  
Seto could try and grasp for words. That had been his first kiss! He couldn’t get that back! Oh man..just his luck. He lost his first kiss to a thief.  
Words began to form upon his lips again, after he finished reeling from shock. “Friends don’t kiss! Where’d you read that?”  
“I told ya, a book. Now, shouldn’t ya be getting back?”  
“Oh no!!” Seto jumped into motion as he took off down the pier, hanging a left to the warehouses.  
Crow could only hear the faint “bye Crow(!)” that Seto threw over his shoulder.  
“Heh. He’s cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, chapter two is done. I’m really trying to make this a good story, planning things out and being descriptive without rambling (a fine line for me). I hope you guys like it. I should have the next post up next week but I do have an interview for a new job to prepare for. Please review~ I want to know if I need to fix anything or if this is even making sense. Love you guys!


	3. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The patients finally begin to awaken, leading to the start of the mysterious origin of the plague.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but we are catching up to what I have written out. I want to get a little more ahead before I post more. Let me know what you think! Also, I’m using the mobile upload on my phone since I’m writing this on said device. So, can someone let me know if the layout is ok?? Thank you!! <3
> 
>  
> 
> Also, want to talk to me outside of this site? I have a discord: UltimateDayDreamer (#0533)  
> UltimateDayDreamer is also my username for my Deviantart page! Love you guys!

Seto had apologized profusely to his master after he had burst into the warehouse almost in tears. He hadn’t even known how long he had been gone. Luckily that entire ordeal had finished in less than ten minutes, though it had seemed much longer. It also helped that Mrs. Sylvia’s husband had told Lindt about the theft, and he had understood the importance of the pouch.   
Master Linet had never once seen his young apprentice without it. He knew it was related to the boy’s grandfather, and that was all the information he needed. So, he had calmed the boy, forgiving him and then setting him off to work. Seto doubled his efforts from that morning in his relief. His master may have forgiven him for this one mistake, but he would not make another.   
As more patients awakened, Seto continuously made the herb mixture while he master instructed the other healers. The ones given the mixture had reduced coughing, and their skin had lost some of the sickly gray colour. Handing another bowl of the mixture to a healer, Seto spied his master speaking with the patient that had awaken first. Apparently the man was a dock worker, and he had been struck down by this mysterious disease aver a week ago. His wife had been the next victim, but their daughter had somehow been passed over.   
In fact, it had been pointed out that those under the age of fifteen had avoided the plague all together. Those who’s parents had contracted the illness either worked in their parents place or were moved to a common house that one of the town leaders had offered as a shelter.   
Master Linet made eye contact with his apprentice and motioned for him to come over.   
“...the only thing I remember was darkness. And this figure. He- or she- I rightly couldn’t tell, just kept saying something. But everything was fuzzy for me. I couldn’t really understand anything or see clear enough.”  
A dream? Well, if the disease was taking as much a toll on the body as he thought, then a strange dream was the least of their worries.   
Master Linet still seemed concerned and asked His apprentice to give the man another glass of water.   
“You’ll be happy to know, sir, that your wife is also conscious. I’ll be speaking with her next, and as soon as I’m happy with your recovery you both may go home.”   
The man smiled and thanked them both. Hopefully this illness wouldn’t track back and get them both again. Moving to the woman, Linet asked about how she was feeling, if she needed water, and they would be giving food out to those who were well enough soon.   
“Now, this might seem like a strange question, but do you remember anything after you became sick?”  
Seto looked at him curiously. Was he onto something? Surely he didn’t think they had the same dream.   
The woman looked thoughtful. “Well, I remember becoming exhausted....then I had a strange dream, I suppose.”  
“Strange, how?”   
“There was a man. And he just stood there in the dark and kept repeating something.” She took a sip of water before continuing. “I couldn’t tell what it was he was saying. But it was almost like a repeated sequence.”   
What? She had the same dream? Seto looked at his master to see what he was thinking. While the man was still very good at keeping a straight face, his eyes had a concerned glow. Taking Seto off to the side, Linet whispered, “I want you to talk to the rest of those awake and coherent. See if this dream is more than just a couple being in tune with each other.”   
“Do you think it means something?”   
“I’m not sure.” The cleric sighed. “But I would rather find out if this was an anomaly or a commonality. If it is a commonality then this could help me find the cause of this plague.”   
The young boy didn’t fully understand, though he knew it had something to do with magic. What else could cause a dream like that in so many people?   
The apprentice gave a reassuring smile. “We’ll figure it out!”  
He garnered a small smile in response. Ah, that reassurance was back. Good. He’d need it to keep his patients comfortable.   
“Now, get to work. We need this information. And then after I would like you to make sure there is enough herb mixture for the night. You’ll need sleep, and while the other healers are talented, I would rather the mixture only be made by us.”   
Another odd thing. But Seto didn’t fully understand much beyond the fact that the plague was here and now they could fix it. He’d focus on other things when he was needed. Right now, Linet and the patients needed him working on the medicine and information gathering. No matter how odd he thought it was.   
It wasn’t a difficult task. Only twenty or so patients were awake. About half of those patients were coherent enough to speak- the others were still being hydrated and fed until the gained enough strength.   
When he began speaking to the first patient, Seto wasn’t too concerned. Then he moved to the next, and then the next. Finally, he reached the last person. By now, he was fully worried.   
Every. Single. Person. They all had the same dream. Some remembered more than others. Or their dreams were just...fuzzy. Much like when Seto himself woke up some mornings and couldn’t quite remember what he dreamed about.   
Running back to his master, Seto knew his expression told Linet everything. The man nodded slightly and turned to another healer, excusing himself.   
“All the same dream.” He and Seto walked together on the periphery of the warehouse. “This normally means that this plague is caused by an outside influence. Not a virus or bacteria. Someone chose this town, and the symptoms.”  
Piping up Seto asked why. It was a basic question, but a big one. Why this town? Wouldn’t Cynefin be a better target? It held a larger population and was a trading hub.   
“I’m not sure, Seto. But we have to figure it out. A plague made by magic can be contained in one area and then appear again in another. We can also take care of it here and then it show back up as soon as we leave.”  
“...so how do we do that?”  
The cleric looked troubled. It was nye impossible to track the person responsible unless you had a sorcerer who could help or a lead. In this case: the dream. Unfortunately the dream was vague at best. No one could give a description of the figure beyond the dark clothing, and while they knew he was saying something, they didn’t know what it was.   
“I will look into it.” Placing his hand on soft auburn hair, he reassured his apprentice. “For now, make another batch of medicine. Then go back to the inn. You need your rest as it seems we will be here longer than I first believed.”  
This was not going to be as simple a process as Linet had thought. In fact, it looked like the foreshadowing of something dangerous. He could only hope he and his apprentice could handle it.


End file.
